RWBYS The Dark son
by AgentMartian007
Summary: Enraged by his Brother allowing Osma to reincarnate, The God of Darkness decided to add his own piece on the board, Spectrum Volpe, A Rainbow colored Fox faunus that has no soul. No semblance, No aura, just magic that comes from the genetics of his father. Will he save the world of Remnant with Ruby, her team, and JNPR, or destroy it with Salem and Cinder? The choice is his.


_**Hi readers, my OC's name is Spectrum Volpe, Italian for Fox. Anyways Spectrum is a fox faunus (if you couldn't guess), he has fox ears and a fox tail, has rainbow colored hair, (no he's not gay but he could be Bi,) He has Purple eyes, I was thinking 5 ft 11 inches for his ****height****, and have magical powers (you'll see why). I'm thinking about shipping him with Ruby, open to suggestions but I'm most certainly open making a harem story but wasn't sure if that was the way to go, comment your thoughts on which member of team RWBY he should be shipped with, or should he be with all of team RWBY? . . **_**_Anyhow not wanting to waste anymore time lets get right into the story of Spectrum's creation!_**

**(16 years and 10 months before the 1st RWBY episode) In an ****Atlas alleyway.**

'I have arrived' a dark figure made of purple smoke thought evilly as he looked at the street near by, he began to shift into a "human form" as a disguise. 'My brother though he could tip the balances towards the light by allowing the pathetic mortal Osma to reincarnate!' The god of Darkness thought as he finished "transforming" into an attractive young male wearing a purple suit and black pants. 'I'll admit, it took far too long to find out, but he must of known that I would not stand for him having an advantage over me!' he chuckled under his breath as he walked onto the snow covered streets, his purple eyes practically glowing in the light."What to do? What, to, do?" he said as he planned his next move. 'murder one person would equalizes the balance... but it seems far too simple...' he thought as he walked distractedly thinking accidentally bumping into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh! Forgive me sir! I wasn't looking where i was going" a young woman, about 23 years of age, sporting amber colored eyes, with rainbow colored hair exclaimed as picked her self up... and dusting off her fox tail?

He was distracted for a second at the unusual features of the woman but recovered quickly before she could notice. "I'm certain it was my fault, allow me to make it up to you." He said a new plan coming to mind.

"Oh there's no need sir i'm sure it was an accident." She said.

"Nonsense, have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"Well.. no but-" She started to say.

"Well then allow me to buy you dinner, over there looks decent." He said looking around and spotting a restaurant across the street, it looked high end too.

"Oh... they wouldn't allow someone like me in." She said sadly thinking about the racism toward faunus.

"...I think they'll make an exception this time." He said confidently as he sensed her negative thoughts and read them like a book.

"...Well... I have always wanted to eat there," she mumbled.

"Then lets go!" He said offering his arm to her to cross the street. As they entered he cast a spell over the people to not notice her as a faunus. 'humans such predictable creatures, seeing anything different as a threat.' he thought. in seconds they had a table.

Disinterestedly he looked at the menu and decided to order what Sapphire Volpe, as her name turned out to be, ordered. Salmon sauteed in garlic lemon butter, going so far to make up a story of how it was his favorite since he was a boy. He also ordered a bottle of champagne and two glasses. While in truth being a god meant that food and alcohol had no affect on him, it was well known to have an affect on humans. As he and Sapphire talked he introduced him self a Shadow, he learned Sapphire was a nurse of sorts interning at a nearby hospital, and otherwise lived a rather lonely life. He found this a distraction to his true plan but a necessary one while he drank some of the champagne he made sure that Sapphire drank a considerable amount more than he did using magic to continuously fill her glass with out her noticing. When the hour was over he preformed a last bit of magic in controlling the waiter to pay for their meal, while Sapphire was far too drunk to even question what had happened. He asked her where she lived as he carried her bridal style to her "apartment" as she called it. A strange name for a dwelling but it would do. When they entered the room that was hers he set her down gingerly allowing her to still hook her arms around his neck. She had been giggling uncontrollably for most of the walk, but now she stared into his purple eyes and remained absolutely silent save for some heavy breathing. Suddenly she pulled her self closer and kissed him, just as he expected, after all, this wasn't the first time he had seduced a woman. He and his brother had done this multiple times when they were here before the 1st fall of mankind by his very hand.

**A few hours Latter**

The God of Darkness rose from the bed of the unconscious Sapphire Volpe and returned to his purple humanoid form. 'It is done.' he thought as he prepared to fade away to return to where he last saw his brother. But a flash of light stopped him.

"Ahh brother, i thought you would find me sooner." The God of Darkness said mockingly.

"I did, but i knew your intentions and allowed you to have your petty revenge against me, a child of your own, lacking a soul, but having magic to compensate." The God of Light said.

"Hmm... did you now? Well I must say I am shocked!" The God of Darkness replied.

"This is the only time i will allow you to do this without my consent, and that is only because I broke our deal first." The God of Light responded with malice laced within his voice. "Now it is time for both of us to leave."

*Sigh* "As you wish Brother." The Brother of Darkness said before fading away like smoke. Without a word the Brother of Light flashed a yellow glow and simply vanished, leaving a confused and hungover Sapphire to wonder what happened the night before, and a child to be born in only a few months time.

_**Anyhow that it for now, share your thoughts on the story please! Later.**_


End file.
